


Merry Christmas Indeed

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, sweet as sugar!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Reader exchange extremely thoughtful gifts and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Indeed

I have been in love with one Matthew Michael Murdock for 663 days, 17 hours and 55 minutes. Working for Nelson and Murdock is great. Okay, so the pay isn’t so great but I do get to work with Matt every day and that is downright fantastic. What was even more fantastic is that Karen decided that we should do Secret Santa this year instead of buying a gift for everyone. Of course, I drew Matt. At first I was excited and then I was nervous. Because I had no idea what to get him, eventually after scouring internet I had found the perfect gift. Now it was time to exchange gifts and I had to pray that he liked it.

“Matt, here’s your gift.” Karen murmured, handing it to him. He smiled, making my stomach flip.

            “I wonder what it could be.” He murmured, smirking as he tore open the package. He ran his hand over the rectangle, looking slightly confused.

            “What is it?” He asked, handing it to Foggy.

                        “Dude this is a video of your dad’s match against Creel!” Foggy said, excitedly.

“What? I didn’t know that had filmed it.” He muttered, reaching for the tape.

                        “Who even has a VCR anymore though?” Karen asked, spritzing on her new perfume that I assumed Foggy had given her, seeing as he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

            “I do actually. It’s in storage but I do have one.” He said, thumbing the edge of it. I watched in silence as I opened my gift. It was a beautiful bronzed necklace with something written in braille. I smirked knowing that it was most likely from Matt.

                        “Is everyone ready to reveal their Secret Santa?” Karen asked, smiling widely thumbed over the braille. There were nods in return.

            “Okie dokie. I’ll go first. I had Foggy.” She said, blushing slightly as smiled up at her from his old school video game.

            “(name), you’re next.” She said, smiling at me.

“I had Matt.” I whispered, turning red as he looked at me somewhat awestruck

            “How did you find this?” He asked, I felt my face burn as I chuckled.

“You know, just spent a few hours on eBay embroiled in a bidding war. No big deal.” I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

            “This is incredibly thoughtful. Thank you so much.” He choked, tears welling in his eyes.

“You’re welcome Matt.” I said, gently taking his hand in mine.

            “Come on, enough with tears. I had Karen.” Foggy said, smiling widely at her. She blushed but smiled back none the less.

            “Well I guess it’s obvious that I had (name).” Matt chuckled, removing his hand from mine to swipe away the tears.

“Thank you, Matt. It’s very pretty.” I murmured, running my fingers over it gently.

            “It spells _beautiful_.” He muttered, fingers bumping into mine as he ran his fingertips over it.

“Will you help me put it on?” I asked, eyeing Karen and Foggy drinking in the corner.

            “Of course.” He whispered, reaching up to brush the hair away from my neck. I took his hand, pressing the necklace into it and turned around. I waited, heart racing as I felt is warm hands on my neck. They were shaking as he struggled a moment with the clasp. Finally, he got it and I felt his calloused palms on my shoulders, followed by warm, kiss that was so feather-light I was almost convinced I imagined it. Until he whispered, hotly in my ear.

            “Can I walk you home?” I nodded, quickly and gathered my jacket as he murmured his goodbye. When he slipped his arms through mine as soon as the door latched behind us, I leaned in close and whispered,

“You can do much more than walk me home.” I instantly regretted it. Matt chuckled, blush tinting his cheeks.

            “As tempting as that sounds, I’d like to buy you dinner first.” He replied, good-naturedly.

“I can’t believe I said that.” I muttered, completely embarrassed.

            “It’s really ok. I don’t think any less of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said, squeezing my arm.

“That’s honestly a relief.” I sighed, reaching down and interlacing my fingers with his. He smiled, cheeks cracking with smile lines. We walked in silence for a few moments and I hated that we were nearing my building steadily. For a blind guy, Matt really cruises along. I deliberately slowed our pace, but Matt said nothing.

            “So I was wondering if you’d like to go with me when I pick up VCR player, it’d be easier to have a pair of working eyes, probably faster too.” He murmured, stopping in front of my building.

“Sure, it’s a date.” I teased, biting the inside of my lip

            “A date.” He repeated, smirking down at me.

“It’s late are you sure you don’t wanna come up?” I asked, thrusting a thumb towards the door. He shook his head.

            “No thanks, but I will take a goodnight kiss. If that’s alright with you.” He said, looking nothing of his twenty-odd years.

“That sounds lovely.” I murmured, stepping a bit closer. He said, nothing bringing his hands up to my face and cupping it gently. He ran a thumb over my chapped bottom lip before kissing me gently. It was warm and over all too fast. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine, warm breath tickling my face. I cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was longer and I couldn’t help but thread my hands into the soft hair at the base of his neck. This time I ended the kiss, I licked my lips tasting him there.

            “Well, I guess this is goodnight.” He murmured, quirking his lips up in a small smile.

“I guess it is.” I replied, smoothing his tie.  He kissed my cheeks before turning and tapping his way down the street. I watched him for a few moments before he turned around smiling.

            “Oh, Merry Christmas.” He said, bathed in the glow of streetlight.

“Merry Christmas, Matthew.” I replied, feeling warm inside. I let myself inside, locking the door and then falling back against it. I fingered the necklace that rested against my collarbone.

“Merry Christmas indeed.” I murmured, pressing off the door as I settled in for the night.

 


End file.
